


Bruises

by megane_crow



Series: Goretober 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megane_crow/pseuds/megane_crow
Summary: Las marcas que quedaban en sus antebrazos eran parte de su esfuerzo, de su constancia y un recordatorio del por qué se encontraba en la cancha aún.Parte del reto "Goretober 2017" por Moriarcy (@moriarcy en Twitter), adaptado a drabbles.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, primera vez que me animo a publicar algo. Espero sea de tu agrado.
> 
> Estoy tomando parte del reto Gorectober de @moriarcy (twitter), adaptado a drabbles de 500 palabras, tal vez un poco más, por lo que trataré de subir un escrito diario.

##### Day 1: Bruises (marcas)

Las marcas que su cuerpo revelaba denotaban el agotador entrenamiento al que se sometía cada día. _–Esto es para ser más fuerte, es algo que puedo superar; aunque duela, debo seguir-_ era el mantra que cada día se repetía a sí mismo. Si bien el agotamiento al que sucumbía llegada la noche era extremo, le gustaba sentir la abrazadora sensación de calor en las zonas amoratadas, además del leve escozor que dejaba en su piel el tacto más leve que las recorriera. Sus marcas, sus hematomas, su esfuerzo. A pesar de que se mantenía en buena forma, el constante golpear de los balones en sus antebrazos le dañaba, aunque estuviera más que acostumbrado, a veces le seguía pareciendo increíble como pequeños círculos amoratados que cambiaban de color mientras pasaban los días, aparecían de vez en vez. -Debería dejar de pensar en ello- se dijo a si mismo mientras terminaba de vestirse. La noche ya se avecinaba y debía volver a casa; hacer sus deberes escolares, cenar, y luego de eso al fin podría descansar en su cama. Mañana podría seguir pensando en esos cardenales que adornaban su tostada piel. 

Dio las buenas noches a su equipo mientras se desviaba hacia su hogar, en la ruta habitual, siendo acompañado por uno de sus mejores amigos, quien le hacía una charla ligera de los avances del karasuno en este último tiempo; y no era que no quisiese prestarle atención, solo estaba cansado.  
-Suga, lo siento, ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijiste?- componiendo la mejor sonrisa que podía mientras le pedía disculpas con la mirada.  
-Ay, Daichi, no sé ni para qué me esfuerzo si a estas horas ya ni funciona tu cerebro… ¿Seguro que estás bien? Los remates de Asahi y Tanaka deben haberte dolido; no se controlaron para nada hoy…- El atisbo de preocupación siendo más notorio de lo normal en el ya preocupado Sugawara.  
-Sí, sí; estoy perfecto. Solo tengo sueño, es todo- tratando de tranquilizarle, respondió.  
-Pues… los moretones que ví hoy no parecían normales. ¡Eran enormes! Deberías tener más cuidado y no seguir todos los balones, Daichi. Un par de veces que los dejes escapar en las prácticas no te harán nada- le contestó, en parte burlándose y en parte preocupado el peliplatino.  
-Estaré bien, nada que un buen descanso no arregle. Nos vemos mañana, Suga, descansa- le refirió mientras doblaba por una esquina divisando las luces en su hogar y haciéndole señas con una mano al más bajo.  
-Descansa, buenas noches, Daichi. ¡No olvides los deberes!- mientras le miraba desde la esquina y tomaba rumbo a su propio hogar, un par de cuadras más lejos.

Suspirando a la respuesta de su amigo, Sawamura entró a su hogar. – ¡Ya llegué!- avisó mientras se descalzaba y cerraba la puerta, tarareando una melodía que escuchó en la radio esa mañana.  
Luego de cenar y realizar sus deberes, se duchó y preparó para dormir. Y mientras miraba el techo recostado en su cama al tiempo que se dejaba vencer por el cansancio, no podía dejar de pensar en las nuevas marcas que obtendría al día siguiente, fruto de su esfuerzo y perseverancia. Le gustaba pensar en que cada balón recibido era una oportunidad de seguir en la cancha; seguir peleando por el sueño de las nacionales. _Y este año sí lo iba a lograr._  



End file.
